Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of managing content within content management systems, and more particularly to features of live editing and iterative drafting and publishing of content in a stored and indexed filing system operated and maintained on a computer or plurality of computers.
Discussion of the State of the Art
A content management system is a computer application generally used to store, manage, control and organize data to allow for a plurality of devices to gain access to files for the purpose of viewing, creating, editing, publishing, formatting or otherwise changing content in a collaborative environment. A content management system may facilitate document control, auditing, editing, and timeline management. In other applications, a content management system may serve as an electronic data management system, and may contain a plurality of file types, including, but not limited to, content such as documents, images, movies, phone numbers, scientific data, or any similar type of editable file. Content management systems are often used to run websites containing blogs, news, and shopping. Content management systems may be standalone applications or may be web-based or even operated in an enterprise environment.
A web content management system is a type of content management system that is used to control a dynamic collection of web material, which may include HTML documents, images, and/or other forms of media and provides website authoring, collaboration, and administration tools designed to allow users with little knowledge of web programming languages or markup languages to create and manage website content with relative ease. A web content management system typically requires a systems administrator and/or a web developer to set up and add features, but it is primarily a website maintenance tool for non-technical staff.
An enterprise content management system is another form of content management, combining the capture, search and networking of documents with digital archiving, document management and workflow. It specifically includes the special challenges involved in using and preserving a company's internal, often unstructured information, in all of its forms. Therefore, most enterprise content management solutions focus on business-to-employee (B2E) systems. Currently, enterprise content management system applications are generally delivered in three ways: on-premises software (installed on the organization's own network), software as a service (SaaS), or a hybrid solution comprising both on-premises and SaaS components.
Content management systems facilitate collaboration and enable access to content, however, management of these systems requires access through a known and established bottleneck in order to manage access, permissions, and/or changes to the content. The problem then becomes a function of time and efficiency of the management system, since collaboration of multiple users increases the complexity and time required for review cycles, accessibility to revision history, and ability to view changes made to a file until it has been approved by a party other than the editor.
What is needed in the art is an automated system for collaborative live editing of published content by synchronizing changes without needing to undergo an iterative review process or work via a de facto process bottleneck.